


Let me take care of you.

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alec Lightwood deserves the world, Alec taking care of Magnus, Caring Alec, Cuddles, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, happy magnus, magnus bane deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “That was… amazing, darling… you are so… wow,” was babbling Magnus and Alec smiled as he reached to the side and got the keys of the handcuffs, quickly uncuffing Magnus, who was still just smiling and enjoying how light he felt. He loved how gentle and caring Alexander was. Magnus loved the aftercare and he happily blinked up at Alec.“You were stunning, Magnus,” said Alec and placed the cuffs away, Magnus only sighing happily. “Seriously, amazing,” continued Alec and then gently held Magnus’ left hand up and started peppering little kisses around his wrist.Alec taking care of Magnus after two rounds of mind-blowing... workout ;)





	Let me take care of you.

''Alexander, don't stop,'' whined Magnus, his legs over Alec's shoulder as Alec gripped onto them, keeping them spread open as he snapped his hips forwards again and Magnus whined when he wanted to touch himself, but his hands were bound together, held up and cuffed against the bedpost and he looked up at Alec, who had his lips pressed together as he continued fucking into Magnus with a fast and steady pace, the warlock whirling against the mattress and couldn't stop the ocean of moans escaping past his lips. Alec changed the angle a little bit, raised his hips even higher, almost bending Magnus in half. ''Yes, yes... fuck, Alexander, I'm so close,'' whined Magnus, tugging onto the cuffs again and Alec gave him a little smirk.

They've been at it for quite a while, this was their round two for the day. Magnus wanted Alexander to tie him up for the second round and Alec made sure to keep him on the edge for as long as he could. But now Alec's control was slipping away and he could feel Magnus clamping down around him and he tried to keep it together. He wanted Magnus to come first, he wanted to make his boyfriend feel good, so he bit down onto his lower lip and just changed an angle again, Magnus whining and his moans were getting hitch pitched.

''Alexander, _please, please, please,''_ begged him Magnus and Alec smiled.

''Please, what?'' asked the hunter with low, husky voice, Magnus' fingernails digging into his palms as he wanted to grasp for anything. Alexander looked gorgeous like that, his abdomen slightly wet with sweat and Magnus huffed, closing his eyes.

''Touch me,'' whined Magnus as he wanted to feel a proper touch around his cock. ''Touch my cock... make me come, Alexander, I need it, _please,''_ begged him Magnus and Alec then leaned down to press a kiss on top of his sweaty forehead and Alec only nodded. ''I _deserve it,''_ continued Magnus and Alec only chuckled, his voice deep, tickling against Magnus' eardrums as he leaned down to kiss his neck.

''Since you asked so nicely,'' said Alec, his cheeks red and dropped his hand in between them, cupping Magnus' twitching cock. Magnus mewled against Alec's lips and then melted against him as Alec leaned down to kiss him, Magnus sinking his teeth into Alec's lower lip and sucked onto it. ''Come for me, Magnus,'' said Alec softly, his voice shaking as well as he was trembling above Magnus. ''Show me how good I've made you feel,'' he said and Magnus arched his back and threw his head to the side.

Alec wanted to see his face when he came, so he gently cupped Magnus' chin and turned his face back at him, Magnus shuddering when their eyes met and Magnus' glamour was long gone, gold shining in his eyes and Magnus smiled. ''Look at me,'' was Alec's gentle order and then he started rolling his hips again, picking up a fast pace again and his hand around Magnus' cock never stopped moving. He let his other hand slip down onto Magnus' throat, his thumb lightly pressing up against Magnus' chin and holding Magnus' head in place, whose moans were now turning into sobs and broken pleads.

''Yes, yes... I'm coming... Alexander... fuck, yes, so good. I _can't-''_ groaned Magnus and then it was finally enough, spilling his load all over Alec's hand and his stomach, Alec smiling as he watched Magnus' gorgeous face drowning in pleasure and he slowly stopped, halting and then gently pulling out. Magnus slowly opened his eyes, his post-orgasm high still lasting as he watched Alec leaning above him and was now stroking his own cock, Magnus shuddering. Alec leaned closer to him, Magnus opening his mouth as soon as he felt Alec's tongue on his lips. ''That's it, Darling, come for me,'' urged him Magnus, whispering little dirty praises against Alec's lips and the hunter was soon coming as well, with Magnus' name on his lips and crushed their lips together one final time.

Alec slowly opened his eyes and looked down, Magnus having a satisfied grin on his face and still looked a bit out of it, enjoying his high while it lasted and Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead. “Are you okay?” asked Alec softly, gently cupping Magnus’ cheek and his thumb caressed his cheek. Magnus giggled and then nuzzled into the warm touch as he only nodded, his eyes unfocused as he was looking up at Alec. By the angel, that was _intense._ So intense that it made Magnus lose the ability for speaking and Alec chuckled. “Speechless, I see,” said Alec and then slowly climbed off of Magnus.

“That was… amazing, darling… you are so… wow,” was babbling Magnus and Alec smiled as he reached to the side and got the keys of the handcuffs, quickly uncuffing Magnus, who was still just smiling and enjoying how light he felt. Ah, that was one of the best orgasms he ever had! He loved how gentle and caring Alexander got with him after one of their sessions like this one. He felt Alec’s soft fingers around his little sore wrists and Alec slowly placed Magnus’ arms lower. Magnus _loved_ the aftercare and he happily blinked up at Alec.

“You were stunning, Magnus,” said Alec and placed the cuffs away, Magnus only sighing happily. “Seriously, amazing,” continued Alec and then gently held Magnus’ left hand up and started peppering little kisses around his wrist. There weren’t any marks, thankfully, but Alec still wanted to make sure, inspecting each centimetre of the skin and Magnus was smiling. “I hope your wrists don’t feel sore,” commented Alec and continued kissing Magnus’ wrists, then going to his other hand and Magnus only shook his head.

“No, I’m perfectly okay,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. He was glad to hear that. “You’re always so careful, you could never hurt me,” he carried on and lazily blinked while Alec peppered kisses to Magnus’ palm, kissing his each knuckle and only then released his hands, Magnus grinning as he loved the way Alec was now gently taking care of him. Magnus then looked down and saw all the mess on him. He was about to snap his fingers and clean up with magic, but Alec stopped him. “But-”

“Let me,” said Alec and went to grab the tissues.

“But with magic it’ll only take a second and-”

“No, you rest. Let me take care of you,” said Alec softly and Magnus couldn’t argue with that as he just grinned and allowed Alec to do what he wanted. After cleaning Magnus up with the tissues, Alec went to grab a wet towel as well and Magnus was giggling again as Alec was now wiping his stomach, his head slowly leaned to the side and he entangled his fingers into Alec’s hair.

“I love you, Alexander,” whispered Magnus. He didn’t know why, but this was such an intimate moment and his heart felt so full to the point of bursting. “So much,” carried on Magnus and Alec smiled up at him.

“I love you too, Magnus,” whispered Alec and then put the towel away, grabbed the dry one and slowly wiped the wetness of the water away. After he was done there, he hovered back on top of Magnus and gently removed some of the hair that was stuck onto his forehead and smiled, kissing him again. “You’re beautiful,” escaped past Alec’s lips and the warlock chuckled, but didn’t mind receiving so many compliments. Alexander was on a roll.

“Thank you, you’re amazing to me,” whispered Magnus and then looked down. “I think we’ll still need a shower and-”

“Yes, I’ll go run us a bath,” promised Alec and then pulled back a little bit as Magnus slowly sat up and there was an arm around Magnus waist. Magnus grinned and bit his lip. “Are you really okay? I wasn’t too rough or-”

“That felt amazing, Alexander,” was all that Magnus needed to say and Alec then nuzzled into his neck, pressing gentle kisses around the marks he sucked into the skin before, Magnus happily humming along and he leaned up against Alec. “Mmm, that feels nice, darling,” hummed Magnus along and Alec happily smiled, then pulled back and cupped Magnus’ chin.

“I’ll go grab you something to drink,” said Alec.

“I really could just summon a glass of-”

“Let me, please?” asked Alec and Magnus only nodded in the end. “What should I bring you?” asked Alec softly, kissing Magnus’ cheek and Magnus was sure that he had somehow reached heaven.

“A glass of water would be lovely,” said Magnus and Alec beamed at him.

“Anything else?”

Magnus gently held Alec’s neck and just shook his head. Alexander was too much for him that day. “Well, maybe,” said Magnus. He was craving something refreshing and sweet. “How about some fruit?” asked Magnus and Alec was on it.

“Okay,” said Alec and pulled back with one final peck. “You don’t go anywhere, okay? I’ll be right back,” said Alec and Magnus only laid back down, wrapped a blanket around himself and enjoyed the sight of a naked Alexander walking away. Alec stopped by the door to see Magnus cutely smiling at him and he just sighed. How did he get so lucky?

Alec didn’t know exactly what fruit Magnus was in the mood for, but luckily Magnus had many to choose from in his fridge and Alec decided to go all out. In a bowl, he put some grapes, strawberries, a cut apple that he peeled, peaches and added some blueberries into the mix. What he did was a whole fruit salad and he then rubbed his chin as he didn’t know if he should add some ice cream or not. In the end he decided to go for it, putting everything on a tray, _not_ forgetting the glass of water and added two spoons for both of them to indulge in the sweet delight he had just made.

Magnus quickly sat up when Alec entered the room and he smiled when he saw the tray, eyes wide when he saw just how much Alec put into it and he just chuckled, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t have,” said Magnus.

“Nonsense,” said Alec. “You deserve it. Now eat up,” said Alec, placed the tray onto the bed and then carefully crawled next to Magnus, who cuddled up next to him and then clinked their spoons together.

“ _Bon appetite,_ ” said Magnus and took a spoonful of ice cream and fruit.

“Indeed,” said Alec, kissed Magnus’ cheek and indulged himself in ice cream as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
